Love is Eternal
by Amazon Mom
Summary: What would happen if Ardeth's love from a previous life reappears? This is my first baby so please be gentle.
1. Prologue

Love is Eternal By Amazon Mom  
  
Disclaimer: The Nefertiti in this story is NOT the same in the Imhotep stories. This Nefertiti came after Ramses and Seti and was wed to Akhenaten who were parents to the infamous King Tut.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue 1363 BC  
  
As the sun set over the desert, a lone form gazed upon it from the balcony of her rooms. Her eyes shining not only with the light of the fading day but with excitement. For this was the day her father would announce her betrothal. Her name is Amen-Ra and she is the 17 year old daughter of the Pharoh Akhenaten and his wife, Nefertiti. She was a gift from the gods and her beauty showed it. Her long black hair hung pass her supple hips, her skin the color of burnt gold, her eyes pools of onyx. As she proceeds to the throne room she smiles at both her parents and then takes a seat on a small stool at the foot of her father's chair. Standing nearby are two men, both awaiting to hear whom she shall wed, both members of the royal Med-jai.  
  
Amen-Ra looked at the first, Binemwase and tried not to grimace. The man reeked of evil and his vulpine, sharply chiseled face her blood run cold. His large hand stroked the bald roundness of his head as the deep pits of his eyes looked over her delicate form. Turning quickly she looked to the one standing by him, Khnum. With a gentle smile from him she forgot about Binemwase and her heart pounded within her breast. His long dark hair framed the handsome face. His brown eyes were filled with love and the slight curve of his lips showed the softness within his heart. A strong hand gripped the handle of his sword as he stood with a noble carriage. They have loved one another since she was a child. With a slight nod from him she calmed and looked towards her father, wishing he would hurry. As Akhenaten stands the room quiets.  
  
"At long last the time for decision has come. The gods have answered me and have told me whom my daughter should wed and now I let it be known," the Pharoh speaks as he looks over his people. "The man who shall wed my daughter, Amen-Ra shall be ... Khnum!" As cheers ring out, Amen-Ra stands and walks to Khnum, taking his hand. He then takes a piece of cord and ties around her wrist, a sign that they are to be joined together. Suddenly, she glances over at Binemwase and freezes. The hatred in his eyes showing through. As Nefertiti comes to congratulate them a servant passes over a cup of wine for a toast. Unseen by others, Binemwase takes the cup and dumps some sort of powder into it before passing it onto Khnum. Khnum clears his throat. "Today the gods smile upon me by giving me Amen-Ra. And I pray that they will give us many children as homage to our beloved Pharoh and his Queen." He then passes the cup to Amen-Ra who drinks it. Binemwase's eye's widen for it was to be drunk by Khnum. With a scream he knocks the cup from her hand.  
  
"NO!" The room seems to stop in time as everyone watches him. Suddenly, Amen-Ra gasps and grabs her stomach, her golden complexion paling. As the priests are called she collapses, the pain filling her as her life slowly ebbs away. Her eyes lock with those of Khnum and she sees the tears well up as he holds her close. "I am here my love and will not leave you, by the gods I will find you no matter where you go and not even Anubis can stop me." With the last of her strength, Amen-Ra removes a small ring from her finger and hands it to Khnum. "This will help me find you. When you return it to me, it will be as my husband." With a small gasps she dies. With pain and hatred, Khnum stands and charges Binemwase, drawing his scimitar. "You took my heart," he growls, "now I shall take yours." And with one swipe he thrusts his sword deeply into the evil heart of his enemy. Akhenaten stands by him and puts a hand upon his shoulder as silent tears slide down Khnum's cheeks.  
  
As Amen-Ra's body was carefully prepared, a temple was made for her on the shores of the Nile in Luxor. A special ornate wood coffin was made for her and before she was put inside, Khnum put a special amulet beneath her head. The inscription read:  
  
"Awake from the swoon in which you sleep and a glance of your eyes will triumph over everything that is done against you"  
  
Years passed, Pharohs came and went and in quiet Amen-Ra slept. But that would not last long.  
  
In the late 1890s, four rich young Englishmen visiting the excavations at Luxor were invited to buy an exquisitely fashioned mummy case containing the remains of Princess of Amen-Ra. They drew lots. The man who won paid several thousand pounds and had the coffin taken to his hotel. A few hours later, he was seen walking out towards the desert. He never returned. The next day, one of the remaining three men was shot by an Egyptian servant, accidentally. His arm was so severely wounded it had to be amputated. The 3rd man in the foursome found on his return home that the bank holding his entire savings had failed. The 4th guy suffered a severe illness, lost his job and was reduced to selling matches in the street.  
  
Despite these hazards, the coffin made it to England and was brought by a London businessman. After three of his family members had been injured in a road accident and his house damaged by fire, the businessman donated it to the British Museum. As the coffin was being unloaded from a truck in the museum courtyard, the truck suddenly went into reverse and trapped a passerby. Then as the casket was being lifted up the stairs by two workmen, one fell and broke his leg. The other, apparently in perfect health, died unaccountably two days later. Once the Princess was installed in the Egyptian Room, trouble really started. Museum's night watchmen frequently heard frantic hammering and sobbing from the coffin. Other exhibits in the room were also often hurled about at night. One watchman died on duty causing the other watchmen wanting to quit. Cleaners refused to go near the Princess too.  
  
Finally the Museum had the coffin locked in a vault. Years later an American, hearing of the curse offered to buy the coffin. Though the Museum tried to deter him from the sale, the amount offered was too much for them to ignore. It was loaded onto a ship headed to America and was never seen again. The date was April, 1912 and the name of the ship was the Titanic. 


	2. Visit from a Friend

(1) Visit from a Friend  
  
London, England (Shortly after the defeat of Anubis Army) Alex O'Connell sat at the desk and stared at the telegram that came for his parents. His curiosity was getting the best of him as he waited for them to get home. His Uncle Jonathan was seated on the nearby sofa sleeping off a hangover and oblivious to Alex's actions. Alex tried to pick open the edges of the envelope to peek inside but it didn't help. Suddenly, the front door opened and he raced towards it. His parents, Rick and Evie O'Connell walked in talking about their day's work. "MUM, DAD!" he yelled as he jumped up into his dad's arms. "A telegram came for you and it looks important." Jonathan, woken by the noise, sat up and looked at the commotion. Groaning he rubs his head. "Alex, old chap, you need to remember your uncle is ill, yes ill and needs his rest." Evie walks over towards the desk where the telegram lays and laughs at her brother. "Perhaps, Jonathan, you wouldn't need to rest if you didn't hang out all hours of the evening imbibing." Chuckling she opens the telegram and reads, her eyes lighting up. "Rick, it is from Ardeth. He says he needs to come to London to escort some artifacts back to Egypt. He says he will stop by once he arrives." Rick smiles, his son up on his shoulders. The thought of his friend actually sending a telegram almost laughable. "Well we have enough room for him to stay here. When did he say he would arrive?" Putting the envelope down, Evie removes her coat. "He says within a week. Which means anytime now. I wonder what artifacts. We did get a large crate in today." As they ponder the doorbell rings. Rick, putting Alex down, walks to the door and opens it. In the door stands a tall, man dressed in Med-jai clothing. "Hello, O'Connell."  
  
Rick laughs and slaps the man hard on his back in welcome. "Ardeth we were just talking about you. Come in." Laughing, Ardeth rubs the top of Alex's head and then bows slightly towards Evie. "I take it you received the telegram? I did not wish to show up and startle you this time." The talk continued as they walked to the main room, the close friendship between them all leading way to some gentle teasing. As the maid enters to announce dinner, Evie states for her to prepare a room for Ardeth. "Evie you do not have to do that," Ardeth protests. "I can sleep outside." "Nonsense, Ardeth," she scolds. "You are like family. Besides tomorrow we can all go to the museum together. What artifacts are you searching for?" Rick glances up at him with a leery look as he begins to cut the roast that is laid upon the dining table. "Please don't' tell me it's another mummy," he jests. Ardeth shakes his head as he speaks. "I was ordered to come and retrieve items that belonged to the Med-jai during the times of the Pharohs. They belong to us and not meant for others." He talks between bites as the others listen quietly. "Certain items were given to the Med-jai as not only gifts but for protection. There are many who have died who's spirits we need to protect." Rick gazes at Ardeth over the top of his glass then quirks a brow. "We were just received a large crate down at the Museum, perhaps that is what you were meant to look at. If you wish we can go after dinner and then you can relax for the rest of your trip.: Alex cheers at the prospect of spending time with Ardeth and chimes in. "Please say yes, we can have so much fun." With a nod of his head Ardeth smiles at the people around the table. His fondness for all of them obvious. "Yes I would like that very much." That settled the talk went to everyday things. None of them knowing how much their lives would change before the evening was over. 


	3. Will Evie Ever Learn?

(2) Will Evie Ever Learn  
  
After dinner, Alex was sent to bed and Jonathan, drink in hand, decided to stay in and keep an eye on the lad. The others simply smiled and left knowing his aptitude for laziness. The mood was quiet as they piled into Rick's Bentley and drove to the British Museum. It seemed as if a pall surrounded them. The reasoning be that every time the 3 of them were together something happened. And that thought was not wasted. Parking near the entrance, they got out. Ardeth and Rick stared at the monolithic building as Evie took out the keys and opened the large doors. Now that she was curator, her comings and goings to the museum were of no surprise to the guards.  
  
Walking past the exhibits, they went into the large basement which was filled with crates and artifacts not yet put on display. The trio walked over to one of them and Evie gestured to it. "Well this is the one, so you two strong men can open it up," she teased. Grabbing crowbars, Rick and Ardeth made quick work of opening it and carefully searched through the straw that was used for packing.  
  
The first package found is a small jewelry box which Ardeth hands to Evie. They gaze in as she opens it and pulls out a small amulet made of gold. "This is beautiful," she gasps. "I wonder what time it came from?" Rick takes it and turning it over sees a small inscription. "Since I cannot read Egyptian I bet it doesn't say Made in China." Laughing Evie takes the amulet from her husband and carefully reads it aloud. "Awake from the swoon in which you sleep and a glance of your eyes will triumph over everything that is done against you." Almost as soon as the words are out of her mouth a cold wind blows through the basement. With a frown Rick stares around. "Evie, why do you KEEP reading those things aloud?" Out of habit, Ardeth grabs for his sword and begins to gaze around the empty basement. Soon they can all hear a low moaning, the sound so pitiful and sad it tugs at them all. Suddenly, a loud scream is heard coming from another of the unopened crates. This is soon followed by pounding sounds. Evie races towards it, followed by Ardeth and Rick. "Good Lord someone is locked in there. Get it open!"  
  
The terrified screams can still be heard as they open the box. As the lid is lifted off they look down to see a body flaying wildly wrapped in old and filthy bandages. The trio, not knowing what is going on, steps back and watches as the figure claws at the bandages that are wrapped over the face. Soon, two large black eyes can be seen filled with fear. Without hesitation, Evie bends and helps removed the rest of the bandages and the face of a woman appears. Ardeth, standing back watches cautiously while Rick helps Evie. The woman, seeing them draws back in panic and tries to crawl from the box, the bandages making it difficult for her. "Who did this to you?" Evie asks. "How did you get here? We won't hurt you." Unable to back away any further the woman stops and stares, watching them cautiously. "Rick," Evie whispers, "get me a blanket from the shelf please and a glass of water." As he goes to fetch the items, Ardeth steps closer. The woman's head snaps up seeing him and she visibly relaxes. Tears flowing down her face as she reaches out to him. Unsure why, Ardeth steps over to her and kneels by her side. She says nothing but watches him as he helps to free her from the bandages. As Rick comes back the blanket is gently wrapped around her naked form and the woman leans into Ardeth's chest. Ardeth wraps his arms tightly around her in protection as loud sobs come from her. Evie and Rick watch on quietly, not sure what to make of this.  
  
The woman stares up at Ardeth, a soft smile covers her face as she reaches up and strokes his cheek. Then a soft whispers escapers her just before she falls into a dead faint. Evie runs over to Ardeth. "We have to get her back to our home and get a doctor to tend to her. Then the authorities need to be called." Ardeth nods as he rises, cradling the unconscious woman close to his body. Rick follows them, keeping an eye out around the basement and then looks to Ardeth. "What did she say to you?" Ardeth looks at Rick, a frown on his face. "She said a name. She called me Khnum." Getting into the car they quietly drove back to the house, the mysterious woman oblivious to her surroundings. 


	4. A Royal Guest or Royal Mess?

(3) A Royal Guest or a Royal Mess  
  
At the house, Evie took charge and ordered the maid to get a basin of warm water and clothes. She then told Ardeth to bring the woman into the guest room and lay her down on the bed. Ardeth, usually quiet, seemed more so as he stared into the face of the stranger. Something inside him drew himself to her and he knew not what. He carefully placed her onto the bed and covered her gently with the warm quilts. When the maid returned with the water and cloths, he silently took them from her and wetting the soft flannel, began to wash the dirt from the woman's face. He studied her as he did so. Her skin was so delicate and cool to the touch, the sculptured features seemed as if they were chiseled from the finest marble. Her hair laid around her head like a pool of silk.  
  
Evie and Rick watched Ardeth, stunned into silence by his actions. The warrior they have known for many years have never showed this side of himself before and they did not know what to make of it. Hence, they simply watched and waited. Within moments the figure laying on the bed moaned, moving slightly. As Ardeth watched her eyes fluttered open. And those large pools of darkness stared into his eyes. No one moved, no one dared breath as Ardeth and she simply stared into each other's eyes. Taking a deep breath, Ardeth speaks softly to her in Arabic. "Are you well? Do you need anything?" A smile appears on the face of the woman as she reaches up and strokes his cheek, a finger running over the Med-jai tattoo placed there. She then speaks to him in Ancient Arabic. "I have you, Khnum. I need nothing else. You have found me at last." Shocked Ardeth looks at her but says nothing. Allowing this strange woman to stroke his cheek. Evie and Rick watches closely, Rick oblivious to the exchange while Evie hurries to the library to retrieve a book. Searching she doesn't notice her husband appear behind her. "Rick, I know this sounds rather silly but I believe she is a Princess of some sort who has returned from the dead." Rick snickers as he leans against the wall and watches his wife, his arms crossed over his chest. "And why would that sound silly considering all the others that returned from the dead?" Ignoring his comment, Evie searches trough one of her many books and then gasps, holding it up to Rick. "If this is right she thinks Ardeth is her beloved, Khnum." Shrugging Rick stares at her, perplexed. Evie, sighing in exasperation tosses the book down. "That means she is the Princess Amen-Ra." Shaking his head Rick walks back towards the guest room. "Evie that's ridiculous. Everyone knows that her coffin went down with the Titanic over 25 years ago. How did she get here?" Evie looks at him as she holds up the amulet from the museum. "I think I might be responsible for that one." Rubbing his eyes Rick mutters under his breath. "One day you will learn to NOT read things allowed until you know what they say." They stand at the door of the guest room watching their sleeping guest. Calling Ardeth over, Evie shows him the book. "Evie," he starts, "by reading the inscription on the amulet you have awoken her. That amulet was laid under her head to protect her by her husband to be. Now she thinks I am him." Rick takes the book and thumbs through it. "We need to figure out a way to send her back." Ardeth gazes at the sleeping form. "Why do I feel this bond with her? Perhaps because my Med-Jai blood knew she was a princess?" Chuckling, Rick holds up the book showing him a picture. "Perhaps this might help." Glancing up Ardeth and Evie looks at the book that Rick had. Inside was a picture of a wall from Luxor with a picture of Khnum etched into it holding his dying Amen-Ra. Khnum was the exact image of Ardeth Bay. 


	5. Evil Rides a Train

(4) Evil Rides a Train  
  
A train heading for London The quiet of the night was broken by a whistle as the train sped through the night. The passengers were either quietly talking or sleeping as they journeyed to their destination. A lone figure walked through the train and stopped at one of the luxurious private cars. The man seemed very nervous as he stood at the door. Taking a moment to collect himself he ran a thin hand through his slick blond hair. Then after adjusting his tie he tapped lightly. Not waiting for an answer he quickly entered. The inside of the car was paneled with two cushions seats against one wall and a table that folded open from under the large window. Across from the chairs was a berth for the passenger to sleep and underneath space for all luggage. Near the compartment door was another door that led to a small bathroom. Sitting on the cushioned seat, staring out the window into the blackness, was a stoic looking man. His face seemed to be stamped into hard granite. The lines on his face showed a hard life yet he showed no expression. His body was thick but hidden beneath the expensive tailored suit he wore. Black hair cut short to accentuate his bronze features and a small goatee dotted his square jaw. His name was Wasser and he intimidated many people. Glancing at the man who entered he spoke softly yet with severe directness.  
  
"Simon, I pray you have good news or I will have to consider your rudeness a reason to . terminate your employment." Simon stared wide eyed and then swallowed. His eyes seemed larger than usual behind the thick lens. "Sir, I was just informed that we will be arriving in London at 10am. You will be met by a car to take you directly to the British Museum from there." His boss smiled slightly, the sight looking more like a sneer than a smile.  
  
"Good. I shall have the final piece." Gazing again out the window, he took a cheroot from his jacket pocket. Simon rushed over to light it for him and then stood waiting. "Sir, may I ask what is in London? I mean you have been all over the world collecting items from the dynasty of Pharoh Akhenaten. It is almost as if you are obsessed." Chuckling, Wasser stood and stretched. His muscles pressing against the fine material of his suits. He towered over his assistant but did not even glance at him as he continued to stare out the window. "Pharoh? Akhenaten was a sympathetic old fool. He wasn't a leader but a fool who catered to his family. And now I shall have what should have been mind years ago." Simon simply stared. Not understanding but keeping quiet. Knowing it best not to interrupt his boss during his tirades.  
  
"In another life I should have been ruler. But I was ignored and was shunned. I wasn't even good enough for his daughter. But now I will have his fortune and soon I will have the body of Amen-Ra." Turning he glared at Simon. "Get out and make sure I am awoken early enough to bathe and have breakfast. You know I do not like to rush." Simon nodded and quickly left, closing the door quietly. Inside, his boss sat back down and removed a large valise from under the table. Setting it atop he clicked it open and took out a small felt box. Opening the box he stared at the small gold ring that sat inside. With an evil smile he reached out with a large finger and stroked the jewelry.  
  
Opening a folder he removed a picture of an etching found showing the death of Amen-Ra. Almost lovingly he stroked the portrait, his fingers dancing over her form. Then he glanced at her betrothed and he expression changed. The hatred was obvious. Smoking his cheroot he looked back out the window. "Soon I shall have you. I was denied you in life but in death I shall own your body. I will keep you and Khnum apart in the next world. This will be my revenge at taking you from me." Stubbing out the cheroot he continued speaking to no one unparticular. I have the ring so you will never find him. And soon I will have the body so you will not be able to pass into the next world. As Binemwase I was denied but as Benjamin Wasser I will finally have my revenge." Picking up another picture he looked at the dead body of Binemwase laying on the ground. A hole where his heart should be. The picture so similar to Benjamin Wasser it was eerie. Wasser closed the valise and put it back beneath the table then turned the light off leaving himself in darkness. He sat and waited patiently, staring out the window. Always patient. 


	6. Memories and Streaking

(5) Memories and Streaking  
  
Waking up after a long night, Evie stretched and then leaned over to watch her sleeping husband. Smiling she gently kissed his cheek and then rolled out of bed. Grabbing her robe as she slipped her feet into her slippers, Evie hurried down the hallway to check on their guest. As she approached the room she saw Ardeth sleeping in a chair at the door. Evie could tell he had not moved from this spot the entire night. As she stepped around him to enter the room Ardeth suddenly stood up and brought his scimitar towards her throat, stopping just inches away. "ARDETH," Evie yelled, her eyes wide with fear. Looking sheepish, Ardeth quickly put the sword away and apologized. "Evie I am so sorry. I did not know it was you. Please forgive me." Just as Evie was getting ready to speak, Rick rushes from their room, his fist tight around a cane.  
  
"Evie what happened!!??" Ardeth, stares at Rick and then begins to laugh as Evie turns her back trying to hold in a fit of laughter. Rick stops uncertain as to why they were laughing and then realized that he was standing before them holding a cane yet wearing no clothes. As quick as he had run from the bedroom he turn and leaped back in. Evie glanced at Ardeth and then entered the guest room. Laying on the pillows, in a peaceful sleep was Amen-Ra. Ardeth walked to Evie's side and stared down at the princess. "What do we do now? I mean why is she here?" With a slight moan Amen-Ra blinked her eyes open and seeing Ardeth smiled. Then she glanced at Evie and sat up speaking quietly in Ancient Egyptian. "I wish to thank you for your hospitality. I will make sure you are well paid."  
  
Then holding a hand to Ardeth, her smile widens as he takes it and sits on the edge of the bed. Laying her head against his shoulder she clings to him and then sighs deeply as he wraps his arms around her protectively. Glancing up at Evie, his expression filled with confusion and something else.love? Moments later Rick returns and then states he will wake up Alex and see how breakfast is coming. Evie slips out to dress giving the two time alone. Amen-Ra raises her head and looks deeply into Ardeth's eyes.  
  
  
  
"You look so different Khnum but you are still my love. How long have I been asleep?" Ardeth opens his mouth to speak and then stops before trying again. "I am not sure if you know it Princess but I am Ardeth Bay of the Med-jai. I know I look like your betrothed but it has been many years since your passing." Amen-Ra sits up, pushing back from him. Her fine features showing the torture in her soul. "My passing? I was sick for a long time is all. Khnum why do you say such things to me?" For some reason Ardeth's heart twists as he sees the pain she goes through but knows she must learn the truth.  
  
"Many years ago you knew me in another life. I must have been Khnum then for I feel that I belong with you. But you were killed.murdered by Binemwase on the day your father announced your betrothal." As she listened, her eyes widened. The memories coming back to her as tears flowed down her face. She remembered the pain of the poison and she remembered the look on Khnum's face as she realized she was dying. Then she stiffened as she remembered the face of Binemwase standing over looking down at her like a vulture waiting for it's prey to die before devouring it. Wiping her face she stared at Ardeth.  
  
"Khnum has come back to me in you. Though he died his love did not and you feel that. The gods have blessed me and given him back to me through you, another loyal Med-jai. One of the chosen." Ardeth smiled slightly as he reached out and touched her cheek. He was not accustomed to the feelings that burned through him. Guarding and fighting was his life as a Med-jai. But this woman burned him deeply and as a princess she required his protection. He knew in his heart, he belonged with her and it was always meant to be. Leaning forward, Amen-Ra leaned forward and kissed him every so lightly on the lips before running her fingers along them. "I care not how long I was asleep as long as you were here when I awoke." Hearing the sound of a throat clearing at the door, they both turned to see Evie standing there holding some dresses. "I thought you might wish to change into something else before coming down to eat. If you would like I could have a tray brought up to you." Sliding from the bed with a refined grace and took the clothes. "Thank you. If I could have some privacy I will be down momentarily."  
  
Use to being obeyed she turned and waited for them to leave. As they did so she sunk to the bed and sobbed. They wrenched at her heart for all that she had lost. Her parents, her love and her life. She was frightened and would do whatever she could to not show that fear. She was Princess Amen-Ra and her breeding would not allow her to show fear. In time she will adjust. Going to the basin she cleaned her face, looking into the mirror she noticed she had not changed. Smiling she thanked the gods she still had her Khnum. Brushing her hair she frowned slightly seeing a strand of gray hair. Shrugging it off she conceded that she was due that imperfection after all she had endured. Then dressing she walked out the door and followed the sounds of voices heard below her. 


	7. Clothes do not Always make the Man

(6) Clothes doesn't Always Make the Man  
  
As the household ate, Wasser walked into the lobby of the British Museum. Though a large man, he moved fluidly. His steps making a tapping sound as he walked across the marble floor towards the curator's office. After rapping on the glass panel of the door he waited. Almost immediately the door was opened by a short elderly man who peer up at Wasser over the brim of his glasses. "Yes, may I help you?" Wasser smiled down at the man. "I am seeking the Curator. Dr. Cornelius Hardisty is expecting me. Nodding the older man smiled. "You must be Mr. Wasser. I am Cornelius Hardisty. I was not expecting you this early but please come in."  
  
Wasser stepped into the office and grimaced as he looked around. The small cramped office had an old desk with two hard back chairs with filing cabinets and bookcases filled with clutter. Fossilized bones, paper, books, baskets, small statues, old tools, seemed to cover every inch of the office. Taking a handkerchief from his pocket, Wasser dusted off one of the chairs and sat down in it. Then he waited while Dr. Hardisty pushed papers aside and sat behind the desk. "The crates arrived about 3 weeks ago. We still have one more to go through but so far the treasures we found were all from Akhenaten's dynasty. We also found a wooden coffin lid. Remarkable actually due to it's history. We assume the rest of the coffin and the mummy is in the other crate. But we waited until your arrival as you requested." Wasser quickly stood. "Then I wish to see the items now. I have far and long for this moment." Dr. Hardisty stood and quickly walked to the door, ushering Wasser out. The two of them quickly walked down to the basement of the Museum.  
  
As they walked into he cavernous cellar, Wasser's expression seemed to change. He actually smiled as they headed towards the crates. Seeing them opened he looked over to the adjoining tables at the items that laid there. Jewelry, clothes, canopic jars, and leaning upright was the coffin lid. With a shaking hand he reached out and stroked the etchings lovingly. His body shook slightly as he took an uneven breath. Leaning in closer he examined each detail of the lid. His heavy breathing filling the quiet room. He studied the face, an exact match to that of Amen-Ra. Her death mask etched in the wood. Bowing his head, Wasser fought to fight back tears. How he had loved her. Still loved her. But soon, so soon she would be his.  
  
Turning back to the curator he gestured towards the final crate. Dr. Hardisty walked towards it then stopped. It had been opened. The lid off and the inside now empty. Wasser seeing this growled in anger and stormed towards the large crate. Almost diving inside he scooped hands full of packing material and tossed them onto the floor. His motions were that of a dog digging furiously into the dirt to find a bone he had buried. His deep pitted eyes bore white pupils veined with red. Finally Wasser stopped, his hands filled with tattered, soiled wrappings. He held them to his face and inhaled deeply. The musty scent filled his nostrils as his fingers clenched around the old linen. With a hard glare he turned towards Dr. Hardisty who was watching silently. Fear and amazement lining his face.  
  
"Where is the mummy Doctor? I see nothing but old bindings." His voice hard and gravelly he stepped towards the Curator causing the older man to step back. "M..Mr. Wasser, " he stammered, "I swear it was fine yesterday before I left. I can ask the guards." Wasser stood right in front of the frightened man and spoke softly yet coldly. "I will return tomorrow morning. If you do not have any information about my mummy then I shall simply have to replace it. Do you understand my meaning?" The terrified doctor simply nodded. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to talk but nothing emerged. Wasser seeing his point was made turned and walked out of the basement.  
  
As he exited the museum, Wasser took a deep breath and momentarily looked at his surroundings. His face, once again expressionless, he took out a cheroot and lit it. The driver, having seen him exit the museum, opened the rear door of the car and stood there. He knew better than to hurry up any of his passengers. Wasser smoked quietly for a few moments, ignoring the driver. After he a few more drags from the cheroot he tossed it to the ground and stubbed it out with the toe of his shoe.  
  
Fixing his tie, smoothing back his hair and then tugging on the bottom of his jacket, with valise in hand he walked to the car. Ducking inside of the vehicle he leaned back and waited for the driver to close the door and get behind the wheel. Stating Paddington Hotel he then sat back and stayed quiet. The sights and sounds of London sped pass him without so much as a glance. Lost in thought and trying to hide his disappointment. 


	8. The Secret is Out

(7) The Secret is Out  
  
Amen-Ra looked down at the precocious child beside her as Alex began pointing things out in the home. She could not help but smile at the energy of the boy. During breakfast he had volunteered to help her learn English. Though he stammered on occasion speaking Egyptian it matched her hesitant speech trying to mimic the words. Ardeth was not too far behind them. She knew he was there, she felt his presence. On occasion she would send a smile his way or let her fingertips glide over his hand or arm.  
  
Sitting on the sofa Evie and Rick pondered what to do with the Princess. As Evie looked through books and scrolls, Rick leaned back and tapped his foot as he thought. With a deep sigh he looked at Evie. "She needs to go back. She really doesn't belong here." His wife did not answer. She kept flipping pages searching. But she knew he was right. Amen-Ra was not of this world. Hearing a noise from the stairs they all glanced up seeing Jonathan finally awake. Rubbing his hands together he glanced at the group. "Well good morning all. Am I late for breakfast?" Rick chuckled, "You're almost late for lunch, Jonathan." Laughing, Jonathan heads for the kitchen to grab some food.  
  
As everyone get back to what they were doing, suddenly a loud pounding is heard at the front door. Rick goes to answer it and standing there is Dr. Hardisty looking flustered and upset. Taking out a handkerchief he removes his hat and wipes his brow. "I.I must see Evelyn immediately," he stammers. Without waiting he enters their home and walks to the where Evie now stands. "Dr. Hardisty, what is wrong? Are you alright?" "Evelyn, we have been robbed. Someone broke into the museum." Evie's eyes widen hearing him. "Robbed??!!" Are you sure? When did this happen?" Hardisty begin to pace as he continued. "The thieves only took the mummy of Amen-Ra nothing else. The guards said you were there. Did you see anyone or anything?" Evie blinked and then looked at Ardeth. Motioning to him Ardeth quickly led Amen-Ra out of the room along with Alex. Then she took the upset curator's arm and led him to a chair. "Dr. Hardisty please calm down. Nothing was stolen." Taking a deep breath she tried to decide where to begin as Hardisty looked up at her. "I was at the museum and read an inscription from an amulet. It seemed.well this might sound a bit farfetched but it brought the mummy back to life. We brought her here. We did not know what else to do." Hardisty looked at her, completely stunned. "Evelyn, this is no time to joke. The owner of that mummy has arrived and is very upset at it's disappearance. And believe me when I say you do not wish to get this gentleman angry." Rick, hearing this, chuckled. "Oh I think Evie can handle anything." Evie glares at Rick and then turns back to the curator. "Dr. Hardisty I swear it is the truth. I cannot explain why it happened but I have the proof." Looking over her shoulder she yelled out. "Ardeth, please bring our guest back."  
  
As Ardeth returned with the Princess, Amen-Ra walked ahead of him and stared are the curator. She stopped before him and with her hands folded before her, stood regally, waiting. The room was quiet as they all watched Dr. Hardisty. He looked over the strange woman and then circled her, as if inspecting her. He stood again before her and held out his hand in greeting. "I am Dr. Cornelius Hardisty of the British Museum. A pleasure to meet you." Amen-Ra stared coldly down at the hand. She could not understand why this man would attempt to touch her. Seeing her reaction Hardisty nodded and put down his hand. Then he spoke to her on Ancient Egyptian. "Forgive me if I have offended you, Princess." Her look softening she nodded and responded. "The gods have graced you with manners. For that I am grateful." Hardisty chuckled and then looked to Evie. "How did this happen? I mean she is the exact resemblance and she was offended at my out stretched hand. She ALSO speaks and understands the old language. I must study her. I must get other professors. This is amazing" Hearing him, Ardeth stepped before the doctor, blocking him from Amen-Ra. "She is not a specimen and will not be studied." Evie interjects quickly, "We cannot tell anyone. She will be treated as a freak." Hardisty looks at Evie. "But she is a find, a rarity. What do I tell Mr. Wasser? He wants his mummy." Rick shrugs, "Tell him the crate was empty or give him another mummy. How will he know." Hardisty nods but watches Amen-Ra. He realizes that perhaps Mr. Wasser would pay more for a live princess than a mummy. "You are right. I will keep this a secret. I will think of something to tell him." Picking up his hat he bows to the Princess and heads for the door. "I will speak with you again. Keep me informed of any ideas of what might be done."  
  
With that he walks out and closes the door behind him. Hiding the smile from him. He then heads back to his office to calculate his new payment for when Wasser returns the following morning. With one last glance at the door he puts on his hat and walks towards the museum, whistling gaily. 


	9. Out on the Town

(8) Seeing the Town  
  
After the strange man left, Amen-Ra looked at Ardeth and spoke to him quietly. "Khnum, what is to become of me? I have no gold, no home and no possessions." Ardeth looked into her eyes and reaching up stroked her delicate cheek with his fingers. "Princess, the Med-jai have protected your family before and we shall always. I shall always." Seeing her relax he tucks the gray hair around her temples behind her ear. "If you wish, we can go and buy you some things you might be more comfortable in." With a smile, Amen-Ra leans up on her tiptoes and kisses him on his chin. As soon as her lips touch he bends his head and brushes his lips across hers. The playful yet sensuous movement causes a reddish tinge to her cheeks. Chuckling, Ardeth drops a kiss upon her nose and takes her hand. Walking towards Evie and Rick he stops. "I hate to disrupt you, my friends, but the Princess needs clothes and I wish to take her to a market that will have some to her liking." Evie stands and grabs her bag. "Perfect. I know the best spot. It sells wonderful Egyptian and African garments. Plus it will help her adapt to her new surroundings." Rick glances at Alex who shakes his head. "Alex and I will stay here. He's going to help me finish making his tree house out back." Alex jumps up and down as he waves to his mother.  
  
As Evie lead the way to the Reinbolt, Amen-Ra stopped, staring at the contraption. Though she seemed calm her chest moved with her rapid breathing. Ardeth, right at her side, puts a hand on her elbow to comfort her. Amen-Ra leans against him and soon steadies herself. Evie, noticing the slight distress, smiles. "This is an automobile. It is like a chariot but it has a mechanism that makes it move instead of horses or camels. It is quite safe and very comfortable." Inhaling deeply, Amen-Ra walks towards the car, watching it warily. Ardeth opens the back door and peeking in, the Princess slides into the back seat and leans back against the smooth leather interior. Ardeth quickly closes the door and then walks around to the opposite side, sliding in as Evie gets behind the steering wheel. Starting the car, it comes to life with a soft rumble and soon they are rolling down the streets headed towards downtown London.  
  
Amen-Ra looked out the window as the landscape passed the car. The other automobiles and buildings mesmerized her. The drive was quiet as Evie and Ardeth allowed her to get use to her surroundings. However, when the car stopped before large department store, Amen-Ra visibly stiffened. Though she refused to show any fear it was evident in her body language. Ardeth slid from the car and went around to her side. Holding the door open he watched her carefully as she stepped out. Seeing the fear in her eyes he reached out and touched her hand. That small comfort caused Amen-Ra to look up into his eyes and smile, her fingers gripping his tightly. With a nod they joined Evie who was waiting patiently at the entrance and the trio walked into the large department store.  
  
Amen-Ra gasped as they stepped into the foyer of Harrods of London. The high ceilings and the rows of items amazed her and Ardeth. Evie led them towards the woman's clothing section and almost immediately Amen-Ra began to run her fingers over the dresses hanging on the racks. One by one she began plucking clothing and handing to Ardeth who soon held a pile of garments over his arms. Evie then took the princess over to the intimate apparel section and chuckled as Ardeth turned his back while the ladies went through the delicate materials. When finished this was added to the pile though Ardeth did his best to keep his head away from the brassieres, panties and stockings. After getting a few pairs of shoes then headed to a cashier. As they passed the counter that held makeup and perfumes, Amen-Ra smiled and stopped. She quickly snatched up perfumed oils, kohl sticks, and lipsticks.  
  
Finally they had the cashier add up all the items. They were packaged and bagged and Evie told Ardeth she would put it on her bill and he could pay her later. Amen-Ra stood and watched them silently. Her eyes never leaving Ardeth, she reaches up and tugs on the strand of gray hair. Glancing down at the hair in her hand she frowns, seeing that there was more there than earlier but shrugs it off.  
  
After loading the packages into the car they headed back to the house. Amen- Ra laid her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. She felt so tired, so drained. It was the excitement, she thought. All the new things, new sounds, this new world. She let the darkness of sleep take her. The roar of the motor and movement of the car rocked her to sleep. Beside her Ardeth watched her. He frowned slightly as he noticed small lines around her eyes and mouth. He wished to himself she did not worry so much. Even in sleep she seemed not to be at peace. With a sigh he sat quietly during the ride back 


	10. Into the Lion's Den

(9) Into the Lion's Den  
  
As soon as Dr. Hardisty left the O'Connell home, he rushed to the Paddington Hotel. The news he had could not wait until tomorrow. Besides, he was sure that Wasser would be extremely mad if he withheld this news until then. He entered the glass doors to the lobby and paused only to locate a white information phone. Hurrying to it he grabbed the receiver and tapped on the booth impatiently as he waited for one of the operators on the switchboard to pick up. "Paddington Hotel. How may I direct your call?" Flustered Hardisty almost yelled into the phone. "Mr. Benjamin Wasser's room, hurry. I don't know what room he's in." "Just a moment sir." It seemed like an eternity before the phone was picked up by Simon. "Mr. Wasser's room." Relieved the doctor whispered. "I need to speak with Mr. Wasser, this is Dr. Hardisty. I am down in the lobby." Simon spoke calmly and with a bit of annoyance. "You must have an appointment. What does this relate to?" Looking around to make sure no one was I hearing distance, Hardisty cupped a hand around the mouthpiece. "Tell him I have information about his mummy. Tell him it's extremely important and cannot wait." Simon held the phone away while he spoke with Wasser. Then returned to the phone. "Come to Suite 6, Dr. Hardisty. Mr. Wasser shall be waiting for you." Without waiting for acknowledgement, Simon hung up the phone.  
  
Dr. Hardisty almost ran to the elevators and tapped on the up button numerous times waiting for it to arrive. When it did he got in and told the operator that he wanted Suite 6. After what seemed like ages the car bumped to the desired floor and Hardisty rushed out. Looking up and down the hall he finally saw the rooms he needed and quickly walked to it. Before he knocked on the door he removed his handkerchief and mopped the sweat from his forehead. He had just finished adjusting his tie when the door opened.  
  
Simon opened the door and then moved aside to let the doctor in. Wasser was sitting on the sofa, a drink in hand. He watched Hardisty enter and then gestured to the chair across from him. He waited until he was seated then he spoke quietly. "Mr. Wasser, I found your . well your mummy. But something has happened to it." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Wasser leapt from the chair and looked over at the doctor. He spoke coldly to him. "What do you mean something happened?" Clearing his throat, Hardisty spoke quickly. "Your mummy, sir, it . it has come to life." Simon tried to hold back a laugh however it was quickly shut off when Wasser shot him a look that turned his blood cold. Turning back to Hardisty he spoke softly but with a tinge of impatience. "Did you see her? Are you sure?" Nodding Hardisty continued. "She was found by one of my best Egyptologists. Mrs. Evelyn O'Connell found her and is keeping watch over her. I promised her that I would not say anything but knew it best to tell you at once. She. Mr. Wasser, the Princess is beautiful. I spoke to her in Ancient Egyptian and she answered immediately. She knew it." Wasser smiled broadly. "You did right to tell me. I need the address and then you can leave." Hardisty smiled and stood. "Of course I will write it down. I was thinking though . about the payment. I mean you did get your mummy." Wasser looked at him, his eyes narrowing. "If I find out this is Amen-Ra then you will be paid handsomely. If I find out this is a scam, you will pay with your life." His mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, Hardisty quickly wrote down the O'Connell's address. Simon took it from him and then ushered him from the suite.  
  
As soon as he left, Wasser went to his valise and opening it up removed the drawing of Amen-Ra from it. He stood silently and stared at it, studying it. "Have you truly come to life? All this time I have waited to own you in death and now I shall own you in life." Wasser removes the small ring from the box and examines it. The ring that will keep Amen-Ra and Khnum apart. The ring that has showed him where to find her mummified body all these years. Like a tracking device. The thought of having her all to himself, making her his. Taping a finger to his chin, Wasser thought. He had to see her and then make plans. If the people she was with knew who she was then they would protect her.  
  
Turning to Simon he spat out orders. "I want to have the car at my disposal to leave within moments of my say so. I want to know all times of trains departing London beginning tomorrow morning and for the next 3 days. I care not where they go but I wish to make sure I am connected to one that will takes us to my house in Alexandria. And I want all of them to have a private car at my disposal." Simon wrote frantically as tried to keep up with the orders. "I will need a large cushioned trunk with a padlock and go to the chemist and get me some chloroform. Pay him handsomely if he asks too many questions." He paced as he spoke, not stopping it seems to even take a breath. "I also want shackles and leather bindings. Go now because I want all items here by the morning." Not waiting for a reply, Wasser grabs his coat and heads out the door leaving Simon watching after him with a stunned look. Taking a deep breath he sighs. "What type of man am I working for?" 


	11. Days are Numbered

(10) Days are Numbered  
  
Amen-Ra awoke to the sound of the car door being shut. Jerking awake she looked around and smiled as she saw Ardeth struggle with the many packages. Sliding from the car she walked to the door of the house. As she reached for the doorknob, it was jerked from her hand as an enthusiastic Alex opened the door. "You took forever. Dad and I made something for you. You have to come and see it." Grabbing her hand Alex pulls her towards the guest room that she slept in. When she enters, she lets out a gasp. The room was transformed into such beauty that she knew a lot of work and affection went into it. Rick had moved many of the Egyptian artifacts into the large room. The statues and paintings were set around and in corners. The bed was draped with satin pillows and ornate bead curtains hung from the canopy. Leaning down Amen-Ra hugged Alex fiercely, tears streaming down her cheeks. In broken English she spoke just 2 simple words both which were heartfelt. "L.love friend." Alex giggles and looked to his mother who was shocked at the room and the words. "See mum, I'm her teacher"  
  
Ardeth enters and lays the boxes on the floor near the bed. He chuckles and looks at Alex. "You have done a wonderful job. She shall be very comfortable in here. You have made quite a friend." Rick pops his head in. "Dinner will be done soon. Everyone get dressed." Evie asks Amen-Ra if she needs any help and that come down to dinner whenever she is ready. They all leave except for Ardeth who stands at the door, hand on knob and watches her. Even though she looked so tired he was still taken by her beauty. He then leaves closing the door.  
  
After a bit everyone begins to get ready for dinner. One by one the others exit their rooms and walks to the dining room. Ardeth laughs at a joke made by Alex when the movement caught his eye. Looking up, his mouth still open, Ardeth rose. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was Amen-Ra, dressed in a golden floor length gown, her hair brushed out and her flesh shimmering with scented oils. Smiling to the others she sits beside Ardeth who holds her chair and then smiles warmly at her, his hand touching hers for a brief second.  
  
Soon the room is filled with chatter and laughter. Amen-Ra watches the others with a smile as she eats. Feeling as if she belongs here she sighs deeply and sips her wine. As she does so her eyes meets Ardeth's over the top and her heart skips a beat. Her Khnum with her at last, she reaches for his hand. As she lays her fingers into his, she feels him gently squeeze her hand. Neither of them notice how Evie and Rick watch them, nor do they care.  
  
Rick leans towards Evie and whispers. "She seems happy, not as frightened. But she also seems to be . changing." With a nod, Evie leans close to his ear. "I have noticed that. Her hair is graying and she seems to be, well aging right before our eyes. Later I must see if that is an effect of her coming back." Suddenly they look up shocked hearing a soft pealing laughter come from the resurrected princess. Alex, having just told her a joke, sat back with a pleased look on his face at the success. Wiping tears of mirth away, Amen- Ra leans over and ruffles his hair. Soon they all begin to talk and eat and enjoy the evening.  
  
Outside, Wasser approaches the window and nearly falls at the sight. Catching himself he leans against the wall and peers in at Amen-Ra. His mind races and his heart pounds. She is here and alive, after all this time. Seeing her laugh his eyes soften, then he stiffens as he sees Ardeth lean forward beside her. Khnum! His teeth gnash together as he sneers. So he has returned also but no matter. In a few hours Amen-Ra would be his. With one last look at his princess he hurries behind the trees across the road and slips into his car.  
  
Starting the car he drives down the road until he reaches a small pub. Outside the pub was a phone box and Wasser quickly drove beside it. Putting in the coins necessary he dials and waits for Simon to answer. Not giving his name he speaks sharply. "What time is the next train from London." Simon checks the schedules he had written down and then stutters. "T.tomorrow morning at 8 am, Sir. Nothing before then." Growling Wasser thinks and then glances at his watch. "I want you to book passage for us and have everything packed and ready. Find out the earliest we can board and go to the desk and make arrangements to check out in the morning. This must not go wrong." With that he hangs up knowing Simon will get it all done.  
  
He steps into the pub and orders a lager of ale and then leans back in his seat sipping it as he thinks. His emotions churning within him showing no hint to those observing him. He lights a cheroot and thinks about what he saw and what he must do. Noticing the time he tosses coins onto the table and stands, walking to the phone box. Dialing his suite again Simon quickly picks up. "What have you found out?" Clearing his throat Simon answers quickly "The private car is not in use and we can board anytime this evening. I have told them that we shall do so and paid extra for the privilege. They said they would connect the car in the morning without disturbing us. I have made arrangements to check out of the hotel this evening and am about to move all the items to the station." Wasser smiled at how things were going and spoke quickly. "Give me the track and car number and I will meet you there later. Call the car service and inform them that they can pick up the car at the station in the morning and a check will be waiting for them at the Information Office." After getting the information from Simon he hangs up and notices a few unsavory men looking at his car. Chuckling he walks towards them as he slowly removes his wallet. "Gentleman, perhaps we can negotiate some business" 


	12. Torn Apart

(11) Torn Apart  
  
As Wasser is plotting the O'Connell house quiets down. Alex was in bed, Evie and Rick sat in the library talking as Ardeth walks Amen-Ra into the garden. As the moon shines own upon them, Ardeth seats her on a bench and then sits beside her. Her hand slips into his as she smiles. With only a moments hesitation, Ardeth leans forward and presses his lips against hers. With a sigh Amen-Ra slides her hands up his arms and grip them as she feels the warmth of his kiss fill her. His lips move against hers, pressing harder as the passion builds within him. Slipping his hands around her waist he pulls her against him tightly. A soft moan comes from Amen-Ra as she returns his kiss, parting her lips as she feels the tip of his tongue slide along her lips. Then as suddenly as it began the kiss stops.  
  
Ardeth, panting heavily stares into her eyes, his arms tight around her. With a trembling hand, Amen-Ra reaches up and traces a finger along his cheek as she whispers. "My warrior, my love." A smile forming on his lips, Ardeth kisses her fiercely. Her arms encircle his neck as she returns the passion. Her heart pounding as she feels his hand entwine in her hair. She barely notices that he is slowly pressing her back against the bench, his body heavy on hers. Ignoring the hardness against her back she rakes her nails along his scalp as she playfully runs her tongue along his.  
  
Locked in the embrace, neither one notices the trio of men watching from the hedges. They men were the same that Wasser had talked to. With a bemused look upon their faces they watched the two lovers. Moving quietly they inched over towards the bench. Ardeth breaks the kiss momentarily to let his lips trail along her jaw and then down her slender throat. At that moment, Amen-Ra opens her eyes to stare up at the stars and instead finds herself staring into the faces of three leering strangers. Before she can scream two of them grab Ardeth off her while the third slams a beefy hand over her mouth while the other hand yanks her to her feet by her throat.  
  
Stunned, Ardeth spins to fight and finds himself beaten with clubs. As he falls to his knees he glances up and catches the sight of his love being held against a large man. He can see the fear in her eyes and it gives him strength to try and get to her. As he reaches for his sword he feels a hard blow to the back of his head. His hand reaches out to Amen-Ra as he falls forward, his world blacking out around him.  
  
Chuckling the hoodlums drag the squirming princess behind the hedges and into the trees along the road. On the other side Wasser waits and smiles when he sees them return with his trophy. He slowly takes out a canister and pours some of the liquid onto a handkerchief. As the men stop before him, grips Amen-Ra's chin and smiles. "So we meet again my princess. This time though it seems as if I have made the choice and not you." Seeing him, her eyes widens in shock and mostly in fear. Her struggles intensify as she tries to break free. Wasser motions for the one man to remove his hand from her mouth and as he does so Amen-Ra begins to plead. "Binemwase, NO! I am not yours. I demand you to release me this moment." Wasser watches and chuckles, the sound turning her blood cold. "I think not princess. But we can talk later. Right now you need your rest." With that he presses the cloth to her face and after a second or two of struggling, Amen-Ra collapses. Wasser quickly orders the men to put her in the back seat of the car and then takes out a large wad pounds. "Go back and kill the one she was with." Knowing the kind of men they were and knowing they would not want any witnesses to the kidnap he tosses them the money. As they leave he gets into the drivers seat and begins to drive towards the train station, his captive oblivious to her surroundings.  
  
Evie and Rick study the books in the library, stunned at how little information there was to be had. As Evie reads, Rick stretches and walks towards the window. He smiles as he sees a shadow near the trees and assumes it is Ardeth and the princess. Then he leans closer, the smile leaving his face as he peers closer, something not seeming right. As the moon breaks the clouds he can see three men dragging Amen-Ra towards a car. Will a yell to Evie that there is trouble he grabs his holster with his guns and runs downstairs. By the time he reaches the garden the car is gone but he sees Ardeth laying on the ground barely conscious. Hearing a noise to the side, Rick sees the three men standing with clubs and now knives. Rick aims his guns towards them and smiles. "You can tell me where the girl is and I will let you live." The men chuckled, the beefy one moving towards him as he speaks. "You and what army, Guvna.." The words barely left his mouth when he froze, eyes wide open in shock. The large body falls over face first and hits the ground hard. Behind him is a dazed Ardeth, though blood streamed down his brow his sword now stained with the blood of the man his just killed. The remaining two kidnappers decided the odds were not in their favor and tried to run. Rick quickly shot one in the leg while the other gets tackled by Ardeth. The man laid there cringing as Ardeth raises his sword. "Please.I'll tell you all I know . don't kill me." Ardeth's arm froze as he watched him. The look in his eyes was cold and hard. "Where is the woman?" "The man said . they had to leave quickly. He said something about finally having his treasures. Whatever that means." Ardeth slams the hilt of the sword against the man's temple and knocks him out. Evie runs up to them. "I called the police, they are on the way." Rick looks at Evie and grips her arms. "They said something about the man having his treasures. Ardeth and I are going to speak with Dr. Hardisty. You stay here and wait for the police." Evie began to speak but Rick cut her off. "I mean it Evie." With that he runs towards his car, Ardeth at his heels. As they jump in, Ardeth holds a rag to his head. "We must find her, O'Connell. I cannot lose her . again." Rick started the car with a sideward glance at Ardeth. "I know what you mean my friend. Let us get your lady." With that they sped down the road towards the British Museum. 


	13. Things Come Full Circle

(12) Things come Full Circle  
  
The dark car enters the rail yard quietly and parks near the gate. Tapping the horn lightly, he soon sees Simon exit a single car on the tracks off to the side. Waving him over he opens the door and removes the unconscious woman, cradling her in his arms as he looks around. Then he turns to Simon. "Park the car in front of the hotel and hurry back." Quickly he steps into the empty rail car and lays Amen-Ra on the settee. Sitting beside her, he inhales deeply and his eyes seem to soften. Reaching out a large hand he traces his fingers along her chin and cheek and then brushes back the long strands of gray hair. A soft moan escapes from Amen- Ra as she flutters open her eyes. Glancing up at him, she keeps still. Her eyes narrow as she stares at him with obvious hatred.  
  
Smiling, Wasser lets his eyes roam over her form as her voice, cool with loathing, fills his ear. "Binemwase, you are as loathsome now as you were then. What makes you think I would stay with you? Khnum holds my heart, you only freeze it." His eyes hardening, Wasser grabs her by the throat and squeezes. Gasping for air she claws at his fingers. He leans in, his lips close to hers and speaks very slowly. "Be careful, Princess." He spats. "I killed you once by mistake so think how painful it will be if I do it on purpose." He removes his hands and walks to the window as she falls back gasping for air. Her hands touching her bruised throat, she blinks back tears. As she sits up she looks in the mirror across the room. She runs fingers through her hair, which has turned mostly gray now. Then she traces the lines in her face.  
  
Across town, Ardeth and Rick pull up in front of the British museum and run to the curator's office. Inside they find Dr. Hardisty putting items into a wall safe. As they get closer they notice the stack of bills. Rick clears his throat which causes the curator to turn quickly and stares, taken aback by the angry Med-jai at his side. "M.Mr. O'Connell. What brings you hear this late?" Rick walks over to him and asks quietly. "I want to know who you sent to take Amen-Ra. She is missing and my friend here almost killed." Ardeth, not as patient, draws his sword and points it towards the now cowering Hardisty. "Tell us all you know or I shall pin you to the wall." Hardisty stutters and mumbles but soon tells them about his meetings with Wasser. "I swear I did not think he would harm anyone. I thought he was crazy but he really wanted her. He . he was obsessed with having her." Ardeth holds the sword to the man's throat. "Where is this man?" Gasping, his body trembling, Hardisty stammers. "A.A.At the Paddington Hotel. H.His name is Benjamin Wasser." Rick pulls Ardeth away and stares at the curator for a second. "If you call him and warn him that we are coming, I will not hold my friend back the next time. And I think you should take the time to write up your resignation." Seeing the doctor nod they both leave quickly.  
  
Hopping into the car they sped down the dark streets towards the Paddington Hotel. Parking in front they ran into the luxurious lobby and rang the bell on the counter. The attendant looked at them with a snobbish disdain. "May I help you?" Ardeth stares at him menacingly. "We seek a man named Benjamin Wasser." The attendant looks through the large ledger on the counter and then shakes his head. "I am sorry but the gentleman checked out earlier this evening." Rick reaches over and grabs the man's lapels pulling him partially over the counter. "Where did he go?" Taken aback by the threatening manner he decides to just tell all he knows. "Sir. his assistant checked out earlier and left a message that the car service can pick up the vehicle in front of the hotel in the morning." Rick sets him back down and follows Ardeth who is already walking out of the revolving doors.  
  
Ardeth stands near the car and looks up and down the street. Rick does also and then looks at his angry friend. "Ardeth we will find her. We must think though. If they checked out and the car will be left here in the morning that can only mean one or two things." Nodding Ardeth eyes light up. "Either they are in another hotel or they are on a train." Just as they speak they see a long black car pull up before the curb and a tall thin man hurry into the hotel. Thinking nothing of it they get into Rick's car and start the engine. Just as they do so, the man exits and instead of walking out back to the car he crosses the street and heads towards the railway yard. Ardeth and Rick look at each other and quickly gets out of the car, following stealthily behind him. Simon, unawares that he is being followed, walks down the deserted tracks towards a luxurious private car set away from the others.  
  
Wasser, who was looking out the window sees Simon and nods. Just as he is about to turn away from the window notices movement. About 300 feet behind Simon he spies the pair. "Khnum," he spats out with disgust. Grabbing his valise and a sword, he punches Amen-Ra in the jaw, knocking her out. Tossing her over his shoulder he quickly ducks out the side door and runs down the track. The helpless princess, bouncing on his shoulder. 


	14. Love is Eternal

(13) Love is Eternal  
  
As Ardeth and Rick approach the railway car, Ardeth notices a shadow moving along the wall behind it. Squinting his eyes he makes out a form with long white hair and knows it is Amen-Ra. He bolts towards them, Rick stunned momentarily and then following him quickly. As they close in they see Wasser with the unconscious woman and hurry to catch up to him.  
  
Wasser, hearing steps behind him, knows he cannot outrun them while carrying the princess and so he puts her down and lays the valise beside her. Gripping the sword tightly he spins around and readies for his attack, waiting to finish it finally. Snarling he sees the two approach and stares at Ardeth. "So Khnum, we finally come to this. Unless you are a coward and will make it two against one." Ardeth holds his hand out to Rick, motioning for him to move back as he removes his scimitar and advances. "My hatred for you is enough, Binemwase. This time I will make sure she gets your heart . on a golden platter."  
  
Binemwase slashes at Ardeth, growling loudly. With an effortless move, Ardeth blocks the sword and spins out of the way aiming a slash across his back. With a quick movement, Binemwase leaps back, avoiding the deadly blow and makes a parley of blows at Ardeth's head who counters with his own, blocking them effortlessly. The sound of their heavy breathing and metal against metal are the only ones heard in the dark night.  
  
Rick sits beside Amen-Ra and watches as she slowly wakens. He is stunned at how she looks. Her hair, now completely white hangs partially covering her face which is now wrinkled as if she had aged 30 years in only a few hours. Though she looked as if she was 50, her beauty is still very apparent. Clenching her hands over he bosom she watches the two fight.  
  
Binemwase ducks under a blow from Ardeth and kicks him in the side knocking him off balance. He takes this time to slash at him catching Ardeth across the left shoulder. Yelling out in pain, Ardeth steps back and watches Binemwase before charging at him. Moving in close Ardeth hits him in the chin with the hilt of his sword. Binemwase quickly thrusts his sword at Ardeth's head, causing his own undoing. Seeing him move forward, Ardeth drops to one knee and drives his sword deep into Binemwase's stomach. Then with a vicious upward slash he slices through him easily. Binemwase stands stunned, staring at Ardeth. His sword drops from his listless fingers and he falls, face down into a pool of his own blood. His fingers clenching, reaching for Amen-Ra once before he dies.  
  
Hearing a sob, Ardeth tosses his sword aside and kneels beside Amen-Ra. He holds her to him, letting her sob against his shoulder and tries to soothe her. "He is gone for good this time, my love. He cannot hurt us again. We have won. We will be wed soon and no one can separate us ever." He gazes down at her as she peers up into his eyes. Gently he brushes the tears from her cheek and then kisses her. Soon she smiles against his lips and tightens her hold on his waist. Rich, looking around as if seeking something to do, notices the valise and decides to look through it giving the two some privacy. He finds the papers and ring and sees how long Wasser has been looking for the princess.  
  
Amen-Ra glances up at Ardeth and strokes his hair, her eyes alit with love. He seems not to notice the changes and lovingly strokes her face. Suddenly, a look of pain flashes across her face, her skin paling. Calling out her name he grips her tightly. "Amen-Ra, what is it?" As she struggles to catch her breath, her eyes never leaving his face, she speaks slowly. "My time is near, Khnum. I was not meant to stay long in this world. I think perhaps I needed to see you once more." Rick watches, seeing a single tear flow down Ardeth's cheek he is stunned. Ardeth grips Amen-Ra fiercely. "NO! You cannot leave me again. I cannot live without you." Though he has never spoken these words before to anyone, he knew it was true. His love for her was that great. "We are to be wed. We are to have children to carry on our legacy and love. Please stay with me." Amen-Ra breathes heavily, fighting to stay conscious. "I will always be your love and I will always be with you." Amen-Ra removed the necklace from around her neck with a small crescent moon on it and with difficulty put it around Ardeth's neck. "I will always be yours. You are my husband." As they huddled together, Rick hands Ardeth the ring. "It is not to late to be wed." Ardeth looks at the ring and something in him remembers. Taking the ring he slides it over Amen-Ra's ring finger on her left hand. "You told me when I return this to you, it will be as your husband."  
  
As soon as the ring slips completely over the finger, a light seems to glow inside Amen-Ra. Her skin seemed to smooth right before his eyes. He and Rick stared, stunned as the wrinkles and lines disappeared. Her hair slowly darkened, until it was the same ebony as when they first saw her. Finally the glow dissipated and they looked at Amen-Ra, back to the same flawless beauty she was before.  
  
Opening her eyes Amen-Ra smiled. She leaned up, kissing Ardeth lightly on the lips and whispered. "My husband, we will be together forever." With the last word she collapses against Ardeth and releases her last breath. Ardeth, stunned, shakes her. Not wanting to believe the inevitable. "My wife, please wake up. Please." Tears stream down his face as he rocks her. His hair covering both his and her face. Rick can only look on as he watches his friend grieve. 


	15. The Return Home

(14) Return Home  
  
A week later: Ardeth stands by the ramp to the ship that will be returning him home. He watches carefully as the sarcophagus of Amen-Ra is loaded carefully. This time his love sleeps inside peacefully. With him, Evie and Rick watches, noticing the still haunted look he wears. The past week was hell as they tried to get him to eat. He seemed listless and was so depressed by grief could barely move. Finally he decided it was best she be returned to her home and his.  
  
As the passengers begin to board Ardeth turns to his friends. "Thank you Evie and O'Connell. You have given my wife so much happiness. At least her final days were filled with love. Thank you my friends." Evie reached over and hugged him, surprised how Ardeth squeezed her tightly in return. Not an emotional man, his suffering was obvious. "We are always here for you Ardeth. Visit us anytime." Rick clapped him on his shoulder, causing Ardeth to look up. Their eyes met and Ardeth saw that Rick understood what he was going through. He, himself had felt the agony when Evie had died. However, unlike that incidence, Amen- Ra was not coming back.  
  
The boat horn whistled and Ardeth separated himself from his friends and walked up the plank onto the boat. Standing at the railing he waved and then went to sit with his wife's sarcophagus. In the darkness he allowed his tears to fall as he stroked the necklace around his neck that she gave him.  
  
THE END 


End file.
